The University of Utah and its community partners will bring a combination of experience and expertise that is well-suited to developing and evaluating impactful engagements for the All of Us Research Program. Key highlights from the details provided elsewhere in this proposal: Genetic Science Learning Center (GSLC) at the University of Utah ? Multi-talented team of 18 with a combination of science, education, science and health writing, visualization, and evaluation expertise ? 20 years of experience in using community-based participatory design approaches to develop materials, including with underrepresented communities ? Experts in making complex science?including genetics, genomics, and personalized medicine?understandable for non-experts, with a focus on grade 5-10, patients, the public, and providers ? Award-winning, creative approaches to developing digital, experiential, and multicultural materials ? Developers of Learn.Genetics and Teach.Genetics, the most highly used life-science education websites in the world ? Rigorous evaluation methods used to assess the efficacy of and iteratively improve materials we develop ? Passionate about our mission of making science and health easy for everyone to understand Community Partners Community Faces of Utah (CFU) ? Equitable collaborative among leaders of 5 diverse community organizations, the Utah Department of Health, and the University of Utah, established in 2009; each community leader leads a network of other organizations ? Committed to improving health in the African refugee/immigrant, African American, American Indian/Alaskan Native, Hispanic/Latino (Latinx), and Pacific Islander communities ? Began with projects to develop educational materials and programs focused on genetics and health ? Experienced in community-based, participatory design and co-creation of materials, programs, and research studies Equality Utah ? Seeks to secure equal rights and protections for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender & queer Utahns and their families ? Has collaborated with CFU, researchers and CCET in conducting research studies Community Collaboration & Engagement Team (CCET) of the Utah Center for Clinical & Translational Science (CCTS) ? Sensitively facilitates academic-community partnerships; 10 years of experience ? Skilled at building trusting relationships with community leaders, organizations and members ? Supports multi-directional learning throughout projects ? Has developed and maintains relationships at the local, state, regional and national levels with a strong focus on underrepresented groups Therapeutic Games and Apps Lab (GApp Lab), Entertainment Arts & Engineering Program (EAE), University of Utah (EAE) ? One of the top game development programs in the world; BS and MS degrees ? GApp Lab involves graduate students in developing health-related games and apps ? Established collaboration between GSLC and EAE/GApp Lab for developing digital engagements